Village Edit Mode
__NOEDITSECTION__ *'Summary' **Introduced in the Halloween update on September 30, 2013, Village Edit Mode is unlocked when your Town Hall reaches level 3. **It enables the user to quickly clear their village space, so they can spend more time carefully designing their new base. **Your village layouts are saved automatically when you close the app in Village Edit Mode. **There are two separate categories of saved layouts in the Home Village: those to be used as your normal village and those to be used as your war base in Clan Wars. The normal village has 3 slots for saved layouts, while the war base has a total of 6 slots. ***The 2nd layout slot for both is unlocked at Town Hall level 5, while the 3rd layout slot is unlocked at Town Hall level 7. Once the player has reached Town Hall 7, the player can purchase three additional slots for War Bases with Gems, with a cost of 1,000 Gems for the 4th slot, 1,500 for the 5th, and 2,000 for the 6th slot. **You can remove buildings and put them into your inventory, allowing you to change your village more efficiently. Your inventory is separated by building type and level. In addition, you will be told how many of each building you have. **Village Edit Mode is also available for the Builder Base, starting at Builder Hall level 3. It works in exactly the same way as it does in the Home Village, and three different layout slots are available. ***The 2nd layout slot for the Builder Base unlocks at Builder Hall level 4 while the 3rd layout slot is unlocked at Builder Hall level 5. **The June 2018 Update added the feature to copy a clanmate's villages while visiting, starting at Town Hall level 4 and Builder Hall level 4. This copy feature can only apply if the clanmate's Town Hall/Builder Hall level differs from yours by no more than one level. ***Once copied, the player will be sent into the saved layouts interface, where players can choose the slot they wish to save their copied layout into. Players can choose to save a Home Village layout as one of their Home Village layouts or as one of their War Base layouts. ****If the player has missing buildings, traps or decorations compared to the clanmate's layout, holes in the layout appear where these missing structures are. ****If the player has extra buildings, traps or decorations compared to the clanmate's layout, or if some buildings or traps cannot be placed due to the presence of obstacles, these structures will be placed in the player's inventory. ***After the October 2018 Update, modes for certain buildings and traps are copied as well. **The June 2019 update added the ability to share layouts through deep linking. Players who wish to share base layouts can do so by either sharing it through clan chat (where clanmates with similar Town Hall or Builder Hall levels can copy it) or by sharing it as an external link. ***If players use the latter method, the link will be copied to a clipboard where it can be pasted as a link. Anyone who clicks on the link outside of the game will be taken to the game's site, where they will have to open Clash of Clans in order to open the layout, where they can then copy the layout if they have a similar Town Hall or Builder Hall level. ***If players edit the layout after sharing it, they will need to share a new link in order to share the revised layout. This is because a snapshot of the base is taken at the moment the player shares the base as a link. ***If a link goes unused for an extended period of time, it will deactivate and become unusable. *'Mechanics' *'Trivia' **Village Edit mode allows you to see the invalid/valid spawn locations of raiding players, previously only seen for a few seconds after you click on Buildings or Walls. **As of the 29 January 2014 update, Obstacles can now be cleared in Village Edit Mode, though they still require resources, time and a free Builder. **While in Village Edit mode, you are not able to place buildings on top of Tall Grass to remove them for free. You can still remove them manually with Elixir, however. **As of the December 2014 update, you can now save multiple bases and switch between them quickly. **As of the May 2016 update, more functions (move all, view walls, scout view and photo mode) were added. **You are not able to upgrade Buildings while in this mode. There is also no info button. **In a case of a disconnection, you can go back to Village Edit Mode and, upon being prompted with the recovered state of your edited village layout, you can continue editing your layout in its current state before the disconnection happened. **Village Edit Mode is currently absent from the Japanese version of the game, as of 25/1/18. This is because of Supercell being sued by a Japanese company for patent infringement regarding this feature. As a result, this functionality was turned off in the Japanese version. https://twitter.com/clashofclansjp/status/956088537279090689 *'References' Category:Gameplay